Heartbreaker Remix
by He's So Amazing
Summary: A prequel to my fic, Heartbreaker...Basically Rinoa gets to beat up Seifer's new girl! This is my first REAL attempt at somewhat action, tell me how it is..R+R!!


Disclaimer: I don't own FF8..... 

Note: Takes place before my popular song-fic, Heartbreaker, tells how Rinoa got to be a 'heartbreaker' **YOU MUST READ _HEARTBREAKER_ BEFORE READING THIS!!!!!**

Dedication: To all who reviewed any of my storys, thank you, that really did raise my self esteem and encouraged me to keep writing....

_~*Heartbreaker Remix*~_

_-----------*------------------*-------------------*-------------------*---_

Oh your love's so good  
I don't wanna let go  
And although I should  
I can't leave you alone  
Cuz your soul is haunting me  
Caught up in the mist of you  
And I, can not resist at all  
------------------------------------------------------------- 

"We'll go kick Seifer's scrawny butt!" Selphie yelled as they drove to the movies. 

"No we won't!" Rinoa told her as she turned around in her seat, she was in the front passenger seat of the car, "I'm just gonna have a chat with him and his new girl friend." Rinoa said calmly as she turned back around. 

"He cheated on you!" Selphie reminded her. 

"Yeah, let's beat his ass up!" Squall said as he was driving the car. 

"Squall?" Rinoa began, "how did you get here?" Rinoa asked. 

"I just sorta hopped in, I couldn't miss the chance to beat Seifer up!" Squall yelled excitedly. 

"Yeah!" another voice yelled Rinoa turned back around to find Zell sitting next to Selphie. 

"Where the hell did you come from!?" Yelled Rinoa in astonishment. 

"I just hopped in with Squall." Zell told her as his eyes wondered over to Squall's body in the seat. Rinoa just shrugged. 

"Who cares, this way we can gang up on them!" Selphie reminded. 

"WERE NOT BEATING ANY ONE UP!!" Rinoa yelled at the top of her lungs, the car became quiet, "despite how much fun that sounds like, we are not doing it!" Rinoa said, breaking the silence. The group started to laugh at her comment. 

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Boy if I do  
The things you want to  
The way i used to do  
Could you love me baby  
Holdin you feelin you  
Cuz you go and break my heart  
------------------------------------------

The car stopped in front of the theater, it's lights sparkling at if they hypnotize people to watch there movies. Rinoa stepped out of the car. "I think there in the movie "I cheated on my girlfriend and now she is going to kick the crap out of my new girlfriend'," she told the rest.

"I'll go park the car," Squall offered, he ran around to the other side of the car and hopped in, and drove off to the parking lot.

"Let us go bust a cap in her ass!" Selphie cheered loudly as she punched into the air and jumped around a bit.

"Yeah!" Zell exclaimed, "and his!" he suggested. Selphie and Zell ran inside, Rinoa looked behind her to see if Squall was coming, he was. He was running down parking lot and to her. He reached her panting with his hands on his knees.

"You ready?" she asked bending down with him, he just nodded. She put her hand to his chest and his back and tried to help him up, it was a success. They both walked in together, Selphie and Zell were waiting near the doors impatiently. 

"Are you ready?" Selphie asked excitedly.

"Of course!" Rinoa exclaimed, "are you guys ready?" Rinoa asked.

"We have been ready for a lot worse stuff than this." Squall reminded them.

"Just in case though," Zell began as he shoved his hands into his pocket, he pulled out several earrings, "if we wear these then we can communicate by pressing them!" Zell said a stupidly huge smiling decorating his face.

"This isn't espionage Zell." Selphie reminded him taking one of the earrings and examining it.

"It is to me!" Zell said as he put his earring.

"Let's just put the damn things so Zell will shut up!" Squall said as he put his on. Rinoa giggled lightly at his comment as he grabbed hers from Zell's palm.

"mines on!" Squall said.

"Mines on!" Selphie told them.

"Mine is to!" Rinoa said, Zell just nodded.

"So which movie are we headed to?" Zell asked.

"'I cheated on my girlfriend and now she is going to kick the crap out of my new girlfriend'." Rinoa told him.

"That's sort of ironic." Zell commented.

"I tried not to point it out." Rinoa said as she turned for the doors that lead to the movie. Everyone fallowed behind her excitedly. 

----------------------------------------------

Heartbreak you got the best of me  
But i just keep on coming back incessantly  
Oh why did you have to run ur game on me,  
I should of known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart  
--------------------------------------------- 

Rinoa opened the doors slowly as to not let anyone notice her. After noticing no had noticed her she walked in to the theater. "I guess the movie started." Squall said as he looked on at what was going on on the screen. 

"Were not here to watch the movie." Rinoa reminded them, "were to TALK to Seifer." she said as she emphasized the word talk.

"I know, now lets find him!" Squall said as his eyes began to rove the heads for any geld hair blond guy sitting next to a girl.

"I think thats him!" Rinoa said as she pointed to a blond figure and a girl with brown hair sitting next to him. Rinoa began to walk over to them, but she saw the brown haired girl get up and immediatly sprang back to her original position. 

"Follow her!" Squall told her quietly as the girl walked by them and out the door.

"Ok," she said as she began for the door, but she stopped just before she touched the door handles, "I hope this stays as a talk." she said as she looked at her friends with a worried look. 

"Will keep communication with you with these earrings, k?" Zell said as he pointed to his earring.

"Ok." she said with a slight smile touching her face. and with that she walked out the door.

"Man, I wanted to see the cat fight to!" Zell said with a huff, Selphie smacked him on the back of the head for that remark.

----------------------------------- 

It's a shame to be  
So euphoric and weak  
When you smile at me  
And you tell me the things  
That you know  
Understatement to relinquish my love to you  
But I cannot resist at all  
Boy if I do  
The things you want to  
The way i used to do  
Would you love me baby  
Holdin you feelin you  
Cuz you go and break my heart  
-------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa followed far behind her, as the girl with the brown hair walked in the direction of the lobby. 'Wonder what she is doing?' Rinoa asked herself. The brown haired walked into the girls bathroom, "Finally, I have the chance to talk to her!" Rinoa said under her breath happily. Rinoa stealthly walked to the bathroom, she slowly opened the door, and peered in, there she was, fixing her makeup as if she was the queen of the world, looking snotty in all her glory. Rinoa entered the bathroom completely and began to walk casually to her while picking her nails, "Is it possible is we talked?" Rinoa asked as she was just one foot away. Rinoa was going to walk further until the brown haired girl swung around, fist out and slammed her balled fist into Rinoa's jaw. Rinoa stumbled back, "YOU BITCH!" Rinoa screamed as she held her jaw. Rinoa lunged forward, fist fist and slammed it into the girls cheek. The girl slammed into the mirror, she pushed off the mirror with her high heel first at Rinoa's face. Rinoa dodged to the side. The brown haired girl stopped her kick and punched Rinoa in the stomach, Rinoa stumbled back a bit and into a wall. Rinoa quickly got up from the wall and pushed the girl hard backwards by her shoulders, the girl stumbled back a bit, just a little ways away from the door frame of the area which led to the stalls. Rinoa took her chance and jumped up so her hands were hanging on to the top of the door frame. She pulled herself backwards and swung forwards so the heels of her shoes connected with the face of the girls, direct hit. The girl flew back but stopped herself from going to far by grinding her shoes into the floor. Rinoa ran forwards for her but the girl caught Rinoa by the shoulders as she charged forward, the girl twisted there bodys around so Rinoa's body was now backwards to the stall, the girl shoved Rinoa hard into the stall door, knocking it down along with Rinoa. The girl bent down and got Rinoa's legs with her hands and began to drag her out of the bathroom while Rinoa was trying too wiggle her legs free and trying to punch the girls arms, these attempts were to no avail. The girl dragged Rinoa outside of the bathroom, she let go of her feet as she was about to jump on Rinoa's face, fortunately Rinoa rolled to the side, as the girls feet made contact with the floor. Rinoa grabbed her ankles and pulled hard, the girl fell to the ground while Rinoa stood up. Rinoa grabbed the girl by the ankle and dragged her outside kicking and screaming, Rinoa slammed the door into her face.

"Wow." the girl said calmly as she rubbed her head. 

  
-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Heartbreak you got the best of me  
But i just keep on coming back incessantly  
Oh why did you have to run ur game on me,  
I should of known right from the start you'd go and break my heart   
heartbreak you got the best of me  
but i just keep on coming back incessantly  
oh why did you have to run ur game on me,  
i should of known right from the start  
you'd go and break my heart  
--------------------------------------------- 

The gang gathered around Squall's earring. "Where'd she go?" Squall asked, not expecting answer. The door suddenly swung open and Rinoa stood proudly where the doors used to be. 

"I beat the crap out of that little bitch." she said as she marched proudly over to the gang.

"Now for Seifer." Selphie said. Rinoa nodded and began to walk down the aisle. She stopped next to Seifer's seat and grabbed his drink.

"You drinking this?" she asked as she sat on his lap. He nodded. She smiled, she ripped the lid off of the top and poured all the liquid on Seifer's crotch. His mouth gaped open, almost about to scream. Rinoa smiled at her handy work. She stood up and walked off but she quickly turned around and threw the cup at his face....... 

-------------------------------------------------------

heartbreak you got the best of me  
but i just keep on coming back incessantly  
oh why did you have to run ur game on me,  
i should of known right from the start  
you'd go and break my heart

********************************

A/N: This has been in the works for awhile.....It was when my writing was really crappy...

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
